Truce
by Explicitly Vague
Summary: He saved her life and now he wanted her to move in with him? He didn't exactly play fair while trying to convince her. Sequel to In Death and In Health.


**A/N:** So this one-shot is sort of a sequel to 'In Death and In Health'. It is not absolutely necessary to read that before this but if you would like some context, you might want to head over there.

I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed my previous stories. SRKkifan, sweetdreamer56, Ashima, Anjali and all the guest reviewers, thanks a ton. I was very glad to see that I am not the only one who ships these two characters with such devotion. Cheers to us all!

Without further ado, happy reading!

* * *

She could hear a tinkling nearby, like some gentle notes of a guitar or may be it was just the ringing in her ears. Her head felt like it was about to split into pieces. She felt nauseated, like she could throw up her insides any moment. She tried to gather her bearings. Why did it feel like she was about to die? She decided to take it one step at a time.

She was going to assess her current predicament first, Roma decided. She started to check the feeling in her body parts. Her head, even with a splitting ache, seemed to have no external injury. Her cheek was bruised but her face was fine otherwise. Her stomach... Oh so that was the main cause of all her troubles. There was a bandage near her waistline which explained the urge to puke and also the killing pain. The rest of her body seemed to be fine other than a few scraps and bruises. What the hell happened?

She was shot... no. Rewinding a little bit further, she was chasing that stupid drug lord and... _son of a bitch!_ One of the bastards shot her, a clean shot straight to her stomach. She let out a loud groan. She was supposed to be smarter than that. Hell, she was the best agent the agency had seen in a while and she was stupid enough to take a straight shot to her body. She moved in her bed in distress. The sheets provided her stressed mind little comfort but they were very soft against her face. She burrowed in deeper and pulled the equally, if not more, soft blanket up. Despite the pain, she was very comfor—

 _Wait a second!_

Her sheets weren't this soft. He blanket, even though quite comfortable, was meant to be efficient, not indulgent.

 _SHE WAS NOT IN HER BED!_

Her eyes flew open and she would have jumped out of her... _not her_ bed, had her wound not decided to hurt even worse by her sudden movement. A pained moan left her mouth. Where the hell was she? It wasn't her bed, it wasn't her house and it wasn't even a hotel room. What it was though, was a _beautiful_ bedroom as her eyes took in her surroundings. The furnishings were soft yet firm and luxurious. The walls were painted in some dark shades of... blue? She wasn't sure since it was dark in the room. The only light was coming from outside as she glanced towards the huge glass window that covered one of the walls. It was night-time.

She had the sudden urge to curse. What new trouble had she landed herself in? She was in an unknown place, wounded and had no memory of who rescued her from that alley. She remembered quite a lot by now, lying in that alley, waiting to die, getting picked up in someone's arms. But other than that, she had no idea who her savior was and why wasn't she in a hospital.

She had to get out of here. As she attempted to get up from the bed, her hand hit something and she let out a curse as something fell from the side table and crashed to the floor. The sound was muffled by the carpet but she could hear movement in the house. Someone was coming towards the door. She panicked. Her hand reached the table again and she picked up a long, thin piece of furnishing which she assumed was a lamp. She got out of bed with a lot of discomfort but before she could move towards the side of the door, it flung open. A man was standing there, as far as she could make out in the limited light. He was very tall, over six feet, and broad shouldered. She didn't think any further, her pain-addled mind didn't allow her even if she wanted to, and she swung the lamp towards the man currently blocking her exit.

Her reflexes were obviously dulled as the guy easily caught her arm and pulled her towards him with no apparent difficulty. She absentmindedly noticed that his arms were ripped and his body was radiating comforting heat. "What the fuck are you doing out of bed?" he growled.

She was not going to faint again. She pushed the nausea down. "... not my bed. You... where... where am I?"

He pulled her up in his arms securely and moved towards the bed. Her brain registered his scent which was delicious. She hated her brain at this moment.

"I never thought you would be this much trouble when we first met." He put her down on the bed gently and pulled the covers up.

Suddenly her brain decided to stop being inappropriate and start working again. "I know you. I know this voic—"

She gasped as he turned on a light with a remote and she got a good look at his face. She instinctively moved backwards a little bit as she saw the man for the first time in 4 years. He looked the same, devilishly handsome, chiseled cheekbones, long eye lashes, warm yet intense brown eyes. He looked like the same old Don except he had a frown on his face at the moment.

" _What the fuck, Don_? What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" She burst out, then winced as her wound protested against her tirade.

"Roma, Roma! You've got quite a mouth on you now?" He chuckled as he sat down beside her. "You are residing in my house so your second question is redundant. As for the first one, you should be a little more grateful towards the person who saved you from an imminent death from a gunshot wound out of all the things that could happen, sweetheart."

"Don't. Don't call me that." She was really angry at the moment. She was angry and her stomach was hurting like a bitch and she was in Don's house, _in his bed._ Cue the sudden panic.

"I have to leave." She started to get out of the bed forgetting that there was a six feet wall of muscle in front of her. He pushed her back gently as if it took no effort at all.

"Not so fast, love."

She groaned. She had definitely gone insane because she thought he was right. She couldn't take two steps even if her life depended on it.

"Stay put, Roma. You are going to undo all my hard work with the stitches." He said sternly.

He got up, moved towards a table in the far corner of the room and brought back a glass of water for her. She eyed it suspiciously. Exasperated, he took a sip from the glass. "It's not poisoned. I would _never_ hurt you like that, Roma."

Her brain was turning itself off at the oddest of times. She was blatantly staring at his lips and how he licked them once after taking the sip. He was plain gorgeous and she wanted a bite. _Snap out of it, Roma._

As she took the glass from him, their hands grazed and an electric shock ran through her body. She had to put some effort into hiding her reaction and she didn't like it one bit.

She almost choked on the drink (and couldn't hide it this time), her eyes widened as Don moved his hand forward and tucked some locks of her hair behind her ear. She would have been fine (sort of) with it had he moved his hand away. But now the back of his fingers were caressing her cheek and she was hot all over. She fought to tamper down the blush that was crawling up her neck.

" _Don!"_

He didn't move away. Instead he got bolder. " _Roma!"_ He replied mockingly.

He thumb was tracing her bottom lip now. "I have a proposal for you, love."

"Huh..." Her brain had short-circuited. It was like she could feel his touch everywhere.

"A proposal." He leaned forward, into her personal space. "You cannot go back to your apartment. You have angered some _very_ dangerous people with your last job. You are wounded with that terrible injury. So you are going to stay here for a few days while you recover and I take care of some business. And you, of course."

Her mind wasn't registering much of what he was saying. She was hyper-aware of his touch and the rapidly decreasing distance between them. "What... I don't under—"

He closed the space between them and his lips brushed against hers. Once. Twice. She gasped as he bit down on her bottom lip the third time round. He took full advantage of that as his tongue move forward to taste her. She let out a moan as he nipped and teased the hot recesses of her mouth. His hand that had moved into her hair, gripped it instinctively and settled her firmly against him. He explored her mouth with an intensity that warmed her down to her core and she shivered. She was hot in places she hadn't been in a long time.

She didn't notice the exact moment when she started responding to him. Her kisses, tentative at first, grew bolder. She forget where she was and kissed him back in earnest, finding out his taste and taking more when she discovered how much she liked it. It was dark, rich and delicious. She couldn't hold back her moan. As she leaned into him, it brought more a more heated response from him. He pulled her impossibly closer to him.

Don found it very hard to remember that she was injured and could not possibly be ready for him. He eased back slightly and gentled his grip in her hair. His mouth slowly worked hers down to a simmering heat. His lips left hers and moved towards her cheeks and her forehead and with one last kiss to her lips, he pulled away from her slightly.

"Truce?"

She didn't know what she was supposed to say. She was dazed by his taste. "..."

"Say yes, sweetheart." He chuckled as he allowed her one more kiss which got slightly out of hand when she unconsciously started running her fingers through his hair and sucked at his tongue.

" _Yes."_

Later, Roma would wonder whether she had temporary insanity at that time but for now she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I don't know where it started from and where it went. I just hope it was good. Do leave a review if liked it and I will definitely by writing a sequel to this as well. Ciao!


End file.
